Field of the Invention
Aspects of the disclosure are related to the field of data storage systems, and in particular, to HDD storage systems.
Description of the Related Art
Hard Disk Drives (HDDs) comprise electronic storage devices that store digital information. A HDD includes one or more disks. The disks typically comprise optical or magnetic media that can store large quantities of digital information. The disks are rotated in order to read or write digital information on the disk or disks.
A limitation of HDDs is the amount of digital data that can be stored on the device. Although HDD device manufacturers have continued to develop devices with greater and greater storage capacity, the widespread use of streaming video and video gaming have led to greater storage needs on the part of typical computer users. Another limitation of HDDs is the data transfer rate. The data transfer rate can depend on multiple factors, including factors specific to a spinning disk. The data transfer rate is limited by the rotation speed of the disk medium and also by the time required for a read-write head to move into position in order to read or write data at a specific disk location.
One trend in HDD design is that storage devices are being developed having greater and greater storage capacities. Another trend in HDD design is that storage devices are being developed having higher and higher data transfer rates. However, HDD design remains troublesome for end users, as HDDs of different manufacturers typically employ different interface technologies for coupling a HDD unit to a computer or computerized device.